Fiery Depths
by meaganl124
Summary: At Degrassi- the drama never ends. Will it end like some say the world ends- in fire? Eclare, Dolly J/Savvy J ,Fadam ,Kenna, Dralli/ Drianca , Anya/Dr. Chris , Ziley. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

We all stand around, holding eachother and wanting to cry- but we can't. In our eyes are hopelessness, despair…but also love. We all say our goodbyes as we wait for the end. And the heat rises around us- but it can't just be the golden dancers…it has to be something else. We know though- as we look around at eachother- we're all going to die.


	2. Clare

Clare's POV

When Eli and I broke up, everything changed. He had practically tried to kill himself for me when he crashed Morty- thankfully it was only Morty who died. I remember crying so hard that my makeup faded and smeared. I remember trying to tell him we weren't meant to be together, even though he felt otherwise. He loved me. I remember screaming his name into my phone, increasing worry bubbling through me…the screech of tires, the car colliding with something…and the sound of an ended call. Of course, I had run around town like a maniac trying to find him, until I got to the hospital. And I still picture his face- stoic, irate, tired, scared, and broken all at the same time if that's possible…as I told him I couldn't be with him anymore and that he was manipulating me…and he scaring me.

When school resumed after spring break- he was quiet, depressed…He failed essays and tests in English- and most likely all his classes…he didn't hand in assignments…

Adam told me that even Eli was drinking…even smoking once. And once when Adam was over at Eli's house, Adam went up to Eli's room. The door was unlocked, and when he walked in- it was hundred times worse then when the two of us stumbled into his room and saw it for the first time.

Adam and I traded seats in English. I thought our being apart; Eli and I's…would give us back our individuality…but instead, it ripped it away completely.

And now, I take everything back…but it's too late.


	3. Holly J

Holly J.'s POV

After my breakup with Sav and that…accident with Fiona- nothing has been the same. I was still her best friend, but that night when we watched the Notebook at her house- I admitted indirectly I was in love Declan still. And now, being around her, I felt like I was betraying Declan- her own brother somehow. I was confused. But I didn't tell Sav about that…incident- and it turned out it didn't even matter- we broke up. Everything's changed- and it's not just because I got sick. I meant what I said to Declan. When I found out I was sick, it was so hard to **not** call Declan.

I don't know who I am, or where I'm supposed to be anymore. I should've told the truth…but it's too late for regrets.


	4. Fiona

Fiona's POV

I feel so conflicted. I don't know which hall to go down- who to chase after. One side tells me to chase my best friend…the other tells me to chase the guy who thought so high of me…who loved me inside and out for who I truly am. Even a small part wants to run home to Declan and New York and my parents. And I'm so befuddled. I don't know left from right suddenly. I don't know right from wrong. All I know is- I've made some really, really stupid choices, and it could be too late to fix them.


	5. Jenna

_Jenna's POV_

_I just wanted to live a good and fair life! But of course, this happens. I tried to close my eyes, but all the red still bled through- as if I was walking on the sun. I spoke quietly and quickly, apologizing for stealing K.C from Clare, for almost breaking up Sav and Holly J, for being bitchy to Bianca and Drew…for getting pregnant…just being a bitch. I wish I were home, safe with Tyson in his crib, but no. I have no idea how I'm going to get out of here. I watched K.C get up and leave. He was trying to find us a way out- and the other boys followed. I wonder, like Clare and Alli and the other girls if the boys- the objects of our affections are ever coming back. So many mistakes. I wish I could fix them. _


	6. Alli

Alli's POV

I've made a lot of mistakes in the past. I've meddled into things that aren't my business, been annoying…pushy…broke rules…the list goes on and on. But I had changed! I ruin everything I touch. I look at them. Part of me wants to rip both of their heads off- and the other side tells me that it's not their fault I feel this way, even though the 1st part says it kind of is. I want to start over. To have never run away, to have never been a gigantic drama queen- to have never kissed K.C or to have never been with Johnny. I'm so sorry. That's what I feel like screaming into the smoke-filled air. I just need to find Sav. I can lose Drew, maybe Clare, but never, ever my big brother. I have to…I have…


	7. Anya

Anya's POV

I just wanted to turn 18. Well I got my wish- but it might be my only and last one. I'm there now, but where am I exactly? I just hope that Dr. Chris will come to my rescue- but who am I kidding? He's a cancer doctor, not a paramedic who goes to high school disasters. Maybe he doesn't know I go to Degrassi. Maybe he doesn't care. I stand up shakily and run. Maybe I'll find Riley or Zane…I run, trying to outrun my fears. To no avail.


	8. Riley

Riley's POV

I need to get out. I had so much planned. Go to the university and be an openly gay football player- be with Zane through it all…have my parents finally accept me for who I am. I don't want it to end like this. I'm too young to die! We all are! I wasted all that precious time being afraid. I'm not anymore- what's the point. I'll do whatever it takes to save us.


	9. Declan

Declan's POV

I wanted to surprise Fiona with a visit. So I flew up and went to her condo- but she wasn't there. Maybe she was with Holly J? But it didn't make sense- she always came here with Fiona, and it was 5 p.m…there was nothing after school…what was going on? Where was she?

Frantic, I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and pressed my speed dial. As I put the device to my ear, I walked to the window, and pulled open the curtain to look out into the streets of Toronto. I heard fire truck engines as the phone rang. I heard her pick up as I gazed out the window and saw a massive plume of smoke rising in the distance. I heard her coughing.

"Fiona? Where are you?" I walked away from the window, letting the curtain fall back.

"Degrassi." She struggled to say.

"I'll come get you…you can't a taxi?" I started for the door of the condo.

"NO!" Her voice cracked, it was hoarse…was she having a crazy concert at school and wore out her voice from screaming? I didn't get it. "Stay where you are." And she hung up on me. I had stopped from her demanding tone. But then something clicked. The fire was coming from Degrassi.

I immediately called a taxi and by the time I got to the school, there were police, firemen, and paramedics were on the sidelines. The whole school was engulfed in flames.

"No." I said in a loud whisper. I pushed my way through the crowd, after staring unbelieving at the school for a minute, my eyes darting everywhere at once.

"Hey! Come back here!" I heard.

"Fiona!" I burst through the main doors. Then I got chills, even though I was burning up in there. Holly J. She was probably in here too. That tore it. I took off, with a surge of adrenaline. I had to find them.


	10. Adam

Adam's POV

I ran, coughing into my arm- searching. Where was Fiona? Where was Eli and Clare?

I didn't have to worry about Katie- because she was home sick today, but everyone else…Drew…my friends…I didn't know what to do. I ran into what _was_ my English classroom, as it now dead due to the fire. Everything was on fire. Was this the Armageddon of Degrassi? Would we all die or something? Something inside me caught. No. That couldn't happen.

But in the corner, was Clare. Trying to press herself against the wall, so the fire wouldn't touch her, nice tactic, bad plan, the fire was spreading quickly, and it would engulf that part of the wall as well.

"Clare!" I yelled over the crackling flames. "Let's get out of here!"

She turned to me and nodded. She hesitated, not knowing how to get out. She was stuck.

Then, I heard a plea for help. A voice I knew all too well. Fiona.

I followed her voice, not even thinking of Clare anymore. She was a few doors down and was in the center of the room, fire surrounding her.

Should I help one of my best friends out? Or should I save the girl who broke my heart?

Me, being stupid, chose the latter. I guess I felt Clare was smart enough to get out alone somehow.

"Fiona!" I called from the doorway.

She turned to me and her eyes widened. "Adam?" She stood up. She was smart enough to that stop, drop and roll thing. She knew heat rises too, so she tried to stay low. "I…" She wanted to cry, I could tell.

"C'mon!" I ran in, jumping away from the flames and held my hand out to her as she inched closer. She shakily reached for it, then pulled it back slightly. "I'll keep you safe." I promised. I could see it wasn't about that though, it was about all the things to say, and nothing to say at the same time.

"Adam…" She took my hand though, and we smiled slightly. I heard a crack and instantly pulled her to me.

Where she had been an instant ago, now was home to a chunk of the ceiling burning in her place.

She gasped and I pulled her out of there.

"Adam! I'm so sorry!" She yelled over the crackling flames as we sprinted away. She gripped my hand tightly, as if she was afraid to lose me.

"For what?" I was now scanning the halls, looking for Eli.

"For…everything. You deserved more than me. I'm glad you've found Katie." But she didn't sound happy at all, mostly the opposite.

"Fiona." I stopped her apology. "Not now okay? I need to find Eli."

"What if he's safe?" she challenged, not liking how I didn't treat her like a princess anymore. I only saved her temporarily- we could still die- she had to have known that.

Why hadn't she apologized before? She's had weeks!

I suddenly remembered a week after we came back from spring break, Eli was off his crutches and Imogen was hitting on him, Clare was rebounding on Jake, and I was going after Katie. I tried not to listen to Eli and Clare's problems- but Clare was jealous- even though SHE broke up with HIM, and he being all depressed. Fiona seemed to have forgotten about me and I fine with that really. But why hadn't she said something?

"You don't know that. I just…feel like he's not…I know he can't…even if it's physically he's fine…not since…" I didn't continue. This did not have anything to do with Fiona.

I shut my eyes for a second, trying to think straight. "He hasn't been the same for a while now." I tried to sum up everything without even starting to tell the story.

"He seems…okay…at drama…but still distant." I forgot the play was still going on…damn.

We ran through the smoky hallway, and our eyes blurred, but I thought I saw something by what had to be Eli and Clare's lockers.

"Eli!" I grinned as we came closer.

"Go away Adam." Monotone.

"Eli- we have to get out of here. There isn't much time," I urged.

"What's the point?"

I could see from how he sat, Imogen had just been here, and finally left him to die.

I was silent. Fiona spoke up.

"Elijah Goldsworthy. Get off your lazy, sad ass and come with us. You are not going to die today- do you hear me?"

Eli looked at us finally, his green eyes sad and desperate, they said, "But it want to."

Instead, he got up and sighed. Then we were running again.

"Wait!" Eli stopped suddenly. "Shouldn't…Clare be with you?"

I had told him how I'd found her…he was befuddled to as why she wasn't here.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came.

"Oh God…" He rolled his eyes and took off in the direction of where we had just been. We followed him, and he stopped again and grabbed the collar of my shirt as he whipped around and anger overcame him. "Where is she?" He snarled.

"In Ms. Dawes room." I gasped.

He set me down and ran. Fiona was wide-eyed and she took my hand this time and pulled me along, following Eli.


	11. Eli

Eli's POV

Everything was ablaze- yet I still could find a way through the halls.

You know what they say, I've been to hell and back, through it and back again…this was hell all over again- this time not a stranger to pain…

I could die in this fire. But not Clare. No. I loved her. I didn't even care if she didn't want me anymore. I didn't care if she wanted Jake…but I was pretty sure he wasn't going to save her, she was just an experiment for him.

Imogen? She could perish in this fire and wouldn't care that much- of course, no one should die, but Fitz…that I'd make an exception, but I wanted Imogen away from me.

I called Clare's name and coughed.

Adam was an idiot for letting Clare get stuck. I felt like I couldn't see or feel anything- it was like all my sense were gone for good. I heard her voice pleading for help.

"Clare!" I screamed hoarsely.

"Jake!" She sounded happy, but my heart plummeted.

"Clare?" I screamed out in question.

"…Eli. Eli!" Louder now.

She had wanted Jake to be her savior.

I went to the sound of her voice, but somehow, flames, wood, and debris filled the path. _The door had fallen in. _

"I'll get you out Clare." And I kicked away the wood and debris, the flames licking at my shoe, burning a hole in it, but I didn't care. I loved her. And how she could even question my love escaped me.

"_Did you erase me from your memory? Did you ever love me all?"_

I was just standing there, taking her screams in front of everyone.

I hated that night with all my being. It broke my heart. I got enough away to see Clare crumpled on the ground.

My foot felt like it was on fire, but I could care less. I had found Clare again.


	12. Dolly J

Holly's J's POV

"Sav…how are…we going…to get…out?" I coughed severely and my eyes and nose burned from smoke. This couldn't be good for my health. As much as it was bad for everyone, I was already sick.

"There has to be a way out. We'll find out." Sav was determined, but he avoided my gaze, and he didn't look at me. He had good reason. I had broken up with him…just because I wasn't feeling it.

"We'll have to find Alli." I sighed.

"Oh God. Alli. Let's go." His mood changed. Now he was a big brother, scared for his little sister. He pulled me along, but somewhere along the way I let go. And when I got it together to follow him, he'd disappeared.

I skidded to a halt. A giant piece of fallen, burning debris stood in my way.

Then, when I was about to turn back, I ran into Declan.

"Holly J!"

"Declan?" We said each other's names at the time.

"I've been looking for Fiona…and you." He admitted.

I wanted to kiss him there and then, but I pushed that feeling back.

"Declan…why are you here?" I was being cold and bitchy but I couldn't control myself.

"I wanted to surprise Fiona with a visit." He didn't seem phased by my attitude.

"No- at Degrassi."

"Because I found out Fiona was in here- and Degrassi was on fire." He was worried.

"C'mon…let's get out of here."

"No! Declan- you don't understand. You don't belong here." I ripped my hand from his grip.

"Holly J." His voice was almost reduced to begging. "This building will collapse any second. We need to go. Now."

"I'm so scared though Declan." I admitted. "But…Fiona…Anya…Sav…" I shook my head.

"Holly J." He hugged me to him. "We'll find them." He held me away from him, his hands on my upper arms. In his eyes was a slight hurt. Sav.

He didn't know we were broken up…he also didn't know how him crushing me to him hurt me because of my illness.

"Declan, I'm so glad to see you." I told him honestly. I wanted to cry, but everything was so dry and hot, I couldn't.

He nodded. I smiled at him as he shielded me from obstacles as we darted through, trying to find traces of human life to help.


	13. Drew

Drew's POV

"Adam!" I called out again, soot on me and flames around me.

"He's not here." Bianca said lazily, looking at her nails. I knew she didn't care for my freak" of a "brother" but I did. "C'mon, let's save us." she whispered in my ear. I'd saved her fro, Anson, almost getting killed…I'd lost my virginity to her…and she still showed no respect.

"I have to save him. He's my brother and I love him."

"You don't love me?" Bianca smirked.

"I'm not sure I do actually." Her smile faltered, then faded.

"Drew- lighten up. I was joking. I didn't mean it."

I saw a familiar body shape.

"Alli?" I squinted.

"Bhandari?" Bianca rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Maybe she knows where Adam is." I snapped at Bianca.

"Fine. Don't expect me to play nice though." she held up hands up as if surrendering.

"Drew?…Bianca?" Alli asked once we came closer.

"Have you seen Adam." Bianca asked, bored.

"Why does she care?" Alli asked me, gesturing to Bianca. Then she saw the body language. Holding hands. "Of course. I almost forgot." she muttered.

I laughed nervously and Bianca went up in Alli's face.

"How can you forget something so crucial?"

Alli looked at Bianca like she was an idiot- which is how she was acting at the moment. "No." Alli forced out through gritted teeth. "I'll help you find Adam. My guess is he's with Clare, Eli, or Fiona…or all of the above."

"Great. Thanks for the advice. See you-" Bianca turned to go.

"Alli. Trust me. Stick with us. I won't let anything happen to you." I held out my free hand.

She smiled and took it, and I pulled her up, and she bounced up and was an inch away from my face- our eyes were gazing each other's and our lips were like magnets. This was all to the displeasure of Bianca.

I'd regret this…or maybe not. But only if we lived to see tomorrow.


	14. Eclare

Clare's POV

There stood Eli in the doorway.

"Clare!" He rushed over to me and supported my head so I was practically in his lap.

"Eli." I smiled. "You saved me." I stroked his face and looked into his green eyes that I'd missed so much.

"You're not safe yet." He smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes held sadness and loneliness. I wanted to sob into his shoulder.

Instead we stood up and I stepped back from him, and demonstrated how I'd gotten out of the corner but I'd fallen from lack of oxygen and he came soon after. He watched, his mouth tight in a grim line.

I gulped, then ran into his arms. "I'm so, so sorry." I breathed. "I love you Eli. I'm so sorry."

I'd forgotten all about Jake now.

He stroked my hair. "Clare."

I looked at him and smiled weakly. "Sorry." I mouthed.

"Clare- we're going to find a way out. C'mon Adam and Fiona are waiting for us." I felt him grab my hand and he pulled me along until we found our friend and…Fiona Coyne.

I didn't care. I saw that precious shaggy dark hair and green eyes again.

"Why's your hair so long now?" I asked suddenly. Eli just looked at me and smiled for a second.

Was I in love with him again? Had I ever stopped? I had thought Jake was coming to save me at first…Or was I just in love with him for his act of heroism? I hoped not.


	15. Ziley

Riley's POV

I can't believe we're stuck in this hell- no pun intended.

"C'mon Zane!" I hissed. "Let's go!"

"I need to save the books!" He ran into the library to find everything- the books, tables, shelves, all on fire.

"Why?" I asked. "It's not like we have really important documents in a public school." I chuckled.

"You knucklehead, that's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"Just forget it." Zane shook his head.

Aggravated, I took off, muttering.

"Riley?" Zane looked up.

"Riley?" He ran after me.

And we bumped into Anya.

"Anya? What's wrong?" she looked like she had been crying.

"Dr. Chris…he must've moved on…He would never go for a girl like me." she sniffed, her nose running a bit.

"Anya- I bet he's outside- waiting for you. The police are not letting anyone in. He's probably wishing he was in our spot right now- so he could be the one to rescue you." Zane smiled, and I held out my hand.

"Really?" she had a small glimpse of hope in her eye.

"I'm positive. C'mon- let's get out of here- find some kind of way out. There has to be one somewhere." I said and the three of us ran down the hall, wishing this had been Senior Skip Day so we'd be safe at home.


	16. Kenna

Jenna's POV

"K.C- we need to get back home to Tyson- he will not be an orphan. Not on my watch. He needs us. We need to be a family. Once more- let's try. Please. I'll forget everything about Marisol." He had cheated, but I was desperate to make this work, if not for me, then our son. Too many teen parents split up, leaving the mom with the kid, and the dad living a normal life, and with other girls, moving on- as if he had no child. K.C could not do that to our little baby boy.

"Jenna. I'm sorry- but I don't think you can take me back. I don't deserve it- after all the hurt I've put you through. Tyson needs a dad that isn't screwed up as much as I am."

"K.C Guthrie. You know that isn't fair or right. I want you. Please. If you don't want to discuss it now- fine. We'll just talk about this later- let's go. Find a way out." I pleaded.

"Jenna…" his Adam's apple bobbed. "I love you, but I don't deserve you. I cheated- with Marisol- the cheerleading idiot."

I held back a sob. "Let's go then."

I was upset at him now, and I ran down the hall. "Alli? Clare-bear?" I called, wanting now to save my best friends.

"Jenna! Jenna!" K.C followed me down the hall.

But I ignored him.


	17. The End of Drianca

Alli's POV

I ran with Drew and Bianca down the hall and we stopped in the front hall.

Drew and I had been holding hands and talking the whole last hour, and Bianca watched, jealous.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened.

She went up to me and slapped me.

"Whore." she spat. "Boyfriend stealer, you tramp."

"Me? What about you?" I laughed.

"Bitch!" she punched me in the jaw and I threw her down, and her red leather jacket caught flames. She screamed and pleaded for us to help her, as she rolled around on the floor- trying to put out the flames.

Drew then ripped off her jacket and stomped on it. "There. I'm stomping on it- putting out the flames, just like our relationship. I'm ending it, putting out any sparks between us. Nothing bad happened to me before you came along. Now I know what I have to do- what I should've done months ago- on Vegas Nite."

"Drew- remember when we had sex, and when you fought Anson for me. Please, where's that Drew?"

"Dead. He was killed in the snow that day. Goodbye Bianca." And he walked away. I chased after him.

"Drew." I spun him around and he was crying.

"Alli- I'm sorry. For everything. I take it all back, please." And he pressed his lips to mine and I welcomed it immediately.

He's so stupid. Stupid, but beautiful. And maybe he was beautiful on the inside too.


	18. KC

K.C's POV

I ran after Jenna, and kept calling to her. I tried to tell myself she couldn't hear me over the fire, but I knew she had ears like a hawk- and knew I was yelling to her.

I coughed with every breath now.

We ended up in the front hall, and I saw Bianca was there, in a tank top and short-shorts, looking vulnerable.

I laughed- was she pretending to be raped? Her appearance gave off that impression- but it was obvious she hadn't had sex in a while- and that's what made it funny.

Then Anya, Zane, and Riley rushed into the area as well.

Anya looked upset, and Zane and Riley held hands, but were scared.

And when Clare, Fiona, Adam, and Eli came bursting through the flaming auditorium- Jenna gasped.

"Clare!" she cried and ran to hug her friend.

I looked away, feeling awkward, and Clare's boyfriend gave me a death glare. Well, her ex. Her real boyfriend had well, who knows where he was. But he wasn't at school.

The two girls rocked back and forth, crying, and Bianca looked at them as if she wished she had a friend to cry with.

"Where's Alli?" Clare asked us, when Jenna and her separated.

We all shrugged.

"She's with Drew," Bianca said enviously. "Probably hooking up."

"Not funny Bianca." Anya reprimanded.

Alli's two friends whimpered, worried.

"Okay, you know what? Some of us will go searching for them if you're so scared."

Adam immediately volunteered. "Andrew is my brother. I'm going."

"I'll go. For Clare's sake." Eli looked to her. "And because Adam is my best friend."

Clare grabbed onto Eli's arm and gave him a pleading look. "Don't leave me. I need to see you, to know you're okay."

"I'll be fine." he promised her.

Why couldn't I have treated Clare like that? A princess? She was gorgeous- and I felt a twinge of jealousy for an instant. But I knew Eli was better for her- despite all the things I had had about him- I knew that it didn't matter to Clare. She loved him. It wasn't like how she was around that Jake guy. It was real.

For Eli, it was even deeper. That Imogen attention-whore did not even distract Eli well from what he really wanted.

"I'll go." I stepped up suddenly. And Jenna opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again.

Then, the rest of the guys all agreed, and we left the girls to fend for themselves, in the middle of fire. Maybe they could get out the front door somehow. It didn't occur to us they could be unsafe- when all they were concerned with was the safety of us, the opposite sex.

We then took off without another word, and Fiona watched Adam go, as Clare, Eli, and I didn't look purposely to see Jenna- if she looked at me like the other girls at their love interests and friends or if she looked at me with content- hoping I'd die in the fire. I didn't want to know. I was dick and deserved this. But Drew, along with the others didn't.


	19. Zane

Zane's POV

I went with the rest of the guys to find Drew and Alli- people I didn't even know- but we had to save them- they couldn't die.

Then, as we rushed past the boiler room, we heard it. Screams. A feminine and masculine cry for help.

I looked at the boys surrounding me. "Who's going down there?" I asked.

Adam stepped forward, causing Eli to step forward, and K.C looked at Eli before stepping forward- as if he wanted to prove something to the older boy.

Okay, I'll go with you guys.

Riley did not say anything, was he honestly still fuming about our situation? In a time like this?

"Riley- you stay out here, while the rest of us go down and save them- k?"

He mumbled something, but I took it as a yes.

"Alright, let's go." I threw open the door quickly, so not to have the burning metal linger on my hand for too long. Somehow, the steps weren't on fire totally, so we managed to jump a few stairs and we got to the bottom.

Alli and Drew were holding each other, scared.

"We just get make up, and we're about to die!" Alli cried to Drew.

"C'mon!" I yelled. "Follow us." I held out my hand and Alli grasped it, and I pulled, making her lift off the ground long and high enough to not hit any flames that separated us from her and Drew.

She explained, "There's an exit down here- to safety- but it's blocked! And then we got stuck."

"No time for chit-chat." Eli rolled his eyes. "I'll take Alli back with…K.C- is that your name?" he grimaced at the taller, but younger boy. He knew about Clare and K.C- he obviously did.

K.C bit back the urge to hit Eli, he just nodded, and the boys, helping Alli, ran up the stairs.

I helped Drew, but I wasn't strong enough. Adam reached out too, and took Drew's other hand.

"Pull!" he commanded, and we did, and Drew stumbled out of the trap to us.

"Let's go!" Drew commanded and we ran for the stairs.

When we got back upstairs and was running back to the girls, we noticed Riley was gone.


	20. Fadam

Fiona's POV

I watched Adam go and felt so desolate and abandoned. And where was Holly J? I had a choice. I could go after Adam, who had saved me, multiple times, or go after Holly J.

But as I was about to get up, something inside me held me back. I wanted Adam, more then I wanted Holly J.

I looked at Clare, who was anticipating Eli's arrival at any moment. I moved closer to her. "Hey. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot- but I'm sober- promise." I held out my pinkie finger and she hesitantly hooked her own with it.

"It's okay." she yelled over the flames.

"I hurt Adam didn't I? I'm sorry. I guess I thought I was a lesbian…but I haven't been interested in any other girls since Holly J…I need Adam, he makes me feel better about myself." I knew the subject needed to change. "How's Jake?"

She sighed. "I like him…but I'm starting to realize he was just a rebound."

"Don't worry- Eli loves you." I smiled and she smiled back.

Then Riley came running back, sweating and Anya ran over and hugged him. "Where's Zane?" she asked.

Riley just looked at her.

Oh god, this wasn't going to end well, was it?

But then Zane, Drew, and Adam burst into the area, and I ran up to Adam along with Clare.

I kissed him, on the lips, for a good 10 seconds. "I must be bi- or something- the only girl I've ever liked is Holly J…I want you though- because of you- not your body."

He grinned and kissed me back for a second.

Then he turned to Clare.

"Adam, where's Eli?" she asked frantic.

"He was ahead of us…" Adam said cautiously.

Clare almost toppled over. "No. I have to find him!" And she took off.

"Clare!" the rest of us yelled after her, but she didn't listen.

She had her mindset, and would do anything to make sure Eli did not just give up.

"Clare! Eli's my friend too!" I reminded after her. It was true- we had gotten closer in the play.

But she was gone, the flames dancing around, blocking me from getting to her.


	21. No Names

Holly J's POV

"Declan! It's…getting…so…hard…" I coughed. "To keep up." I almost fell. But he was there to catch me.

"It's okay, what's going on? What happened to the Holly J. who always persevered? The one I fell in love with?"

"Dying." I said. He looked at me funny so I continued, "Declan, I'm sick. I want to tell you…but I couldn't."

"Did Fiona know?" he asked quietly. "Who am I kidding- of course she knew!" He then kissed me so forcefully it almost knocked me off my feet. "Just in case." he said, and we went back to running. We sprinted into the main hall where everyone else stuck in the fire it seemed was there.

Fiona jumped up and ran over to us. "Declan! I told you not to come!" she reprimanded. "Holly J!" she hugged me close, and saw Adam's head droop slightly.

She let go and looked at Declan and me closely, behind the soot and ash, we had the characteristics of a newly- remade couple. She squealed. "I have a sister-in-law again!" She then saw Adam shift out of the corner out of her eye and called him over.

"Declan- this is Adam- my boyfriend."

Adam's head snapped up at the term. Declan grinned. "Nice to meet you- been treating her right?"

Adam looked bewildered, but Fiona answered for him. "Yes Declan- he's too nice for his own good."

Declan nodded in approvement. He had to know Adam was an FTM…it was kind of obvious- and when the pair turned away and Anya came running over, Declan quickly whispered, "Transgender?"

I nodded, and Declan actually bobbed his head in a fashion that said, alright- that's cool.

Anya nearly ran into me. "HJ! You're okay." I laughed.

I looked around at the people in the group. Zane looked feverish, Jenna did as well, Adam and Fiona were worried, but still put on cutesy faces. Bianca tried to talk to Drew and put her hand on his shoulder, but he screamed at her how he almost got himself killed for her, and went as far away from her as possible in the small space that seemed to be not bursting into flames.

I saw Sav wasn't there.

I widened my eyes and my mouth went slack. Oh my god. He could hurt! Alli wasn't there too…where the Bhandari's?

According to the group, Alli, Eli, K.C, Sav, Clare, and Riley were missing.

I didn't have much concern for any of them besides Sav and his sister, but I knew Riley and Clare- and I knew of K.C and Eli, and I knew none of them deserved to die.

We all stood there, the flames around us. And hope was starting to fade from all of us- the 6 of them could be dead for all we knew, as hard as it was to picture that and accept it. And the remainder of us could die too- there was no way out.


	22. Sav

Sav's POV

I'm so stupid! I was trapped in the gym, and it looked like the giant lights would crush me at any second, about to fall, and the ceiling wasn't looking so hot either…oh…maybe I shouldn't have said that…My voice was hoarse from screaming.

I couldn't find Alli, I lost Holly J, in here and as my girlfriend a few weeks prior, and I'd never get to see the light of day again. I was sure as dead.

Then I heard a voice calling my name.

Riley…

"Riley!" I managed to yell.

He ran over and helped me and we both we running through the halls again, me leaning on him for support.

"How'd…you…find…me?" I interrupted my sentence with mad coughs.

"I was by the boiler room when I heard something…or rather someone…so I left my post and went to investigate- and here we are."

Then we ran to the entrance hall and Zane, Anya, Holly J, Declan, Jenna, and Drew looked to us. Adam and Fiona just didn't care.

"Riley!" Anya and Zane yelled. Riley set me down gently, and Holly J. came over along with the rest of them that had looked.

Bianca stood sulking in the corner.

Anya ignored me, and I was fine with that. I was over her completely. Zane seemed complete now- his boyfriend was back.

I looked around. No Alli, no Clare, no K.C, no Eli kid…where were they?

Holly J. came over to me and apologized over and over for abandoning me and I laughed, assuring her it was fine, but I saw Declan and I knew I was lying. Jenna stood there awkwardly, as this past January had been a rough spot in our friendship, and Drew clapped me on the back.

"My drummer- still here, working to the beat under these lights." I tried to crack a joke and it didn't work.

My only concerns now was Alli and getting out of here.


	23. Reunion and Faith

Clare's POV

"Alli!" I grinned, seeing her running toward me out of nowhere.

"Clare. Clare." she panted, and then I saw something was wrong.

"K.C and Eli rescued you right?" I asked and she nodded quickly. "So where's K.C?"

"Are you sure that's who you want to know about right now?" she asked grimly.

"Eli? What happened to him? Take me to him, now!" I ordered, panic striking me.

We ran down the hall and K.C was attending to Eli who was a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Eli!" I screeched, running over.

He still had a pulse, but he was overheating. "All this black he insists on wearing!" I moaned, and unzipped his leather jacket, throwing it over my shoulder, knowing how special this jacket was.

"K.C- pick him up, and Clare and I will lead the way back to the others." Alli said. Then to me, "Clare? Lead the way."

I started running, knowing we didn't have much time.

We got back to the others and Sav jumped up and embraced his sister and Drew ran over- they hadn't seen each other in what? An hour? Hour and a half?

K.C set Eli down and ran over to Jenna, and like in a romantic movie, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, tears streaming down her face.

They pulled apart and she ran her hand down his shirt. "I…I thought I lost you. I love you K.C. It'll be just you, me, and Tyson from now on."

"No Marisol- ever again." he swore. Well wasn't that touching? Everyone was all cutesy.

Adam and Fiona, Holly J. and Declan, K.C and Jenna, Riley and Zane, Drew and Alli…only disbanded couples were mad. Bianca was glaring at my best friend, Anya was still moping about her handsome doctor, Sav seemed a bit upset with Declan and Holly J…and I had no idea which of the two categories Eli and I fit into.

I out my forehead to his and whispered, "Please wake up. I love you."

I shocked myself.

What about Jake?

Then I realized it should've been Eli all along. He was always in the background, waiting for the spotlight of me to focus once again on him, and he wanted to shove Jake off center stage. He was the one who had saved me. He was the one I wanted to someday lose my virginity with…not Jake. Not Jake who was incredibly sweet, but not for me. Not Jake who hadn't bothered to come and find me. Not Jake. Eli.

Then, Eli stirred and tried to sit up.

"Clare?"

"Eli! I love you so much. Take me back?" I was trembling with happiness. I prayed a thanks to God at that moment for Eli still being here.

"Take you back? Take me back! I'm the terrible one." he laughed.

I shook my head. He had to stop that- feeling guilty for everything. And we had a quick kiss.

Now, everyone was right with themselves, and as I held Eli's head in my lap and stroked his hair, I knew we would die. But we were living in the moment. We had to find a way out- but we were afraid it was too late. We all gathered around in a circle, and we all said our goodbyes and our thanks and our life stories- someone may as well know the truth right?

As I was about to speak, Eli interrupted me. "Don't do this. Don't you say your goodbyes just yet. We'll make it through. I know it."

And I believed him, foolish.


	24. Goodbyes

Anya's POV

"I'm going to go find us a way out." Declan said, cutting the crap.

"No way are we waiting to die." Drew and Adam said together, standing up.

Eli struggled to his feet and nodded his head.

Soon, all the guys were planning a rescue mission for us all.

We girls all protested, begging to come and help, or not wanting them to leave- they could get hurt- but boys will be boys and they were in their mindset that they were right.

Alli looked at Drew. "Don't be long- we've spent too far long apart to lose each other now. Don't leave me with _her_." she meant Bianca.

Fiona hugged Declan and then Adam. "Both of you better be careful and look out for eachother. All of you- look after one another. I don't want anyone here to die." She went to Eli. "You better come back. For Clare."

Jenna kissed K.C quickly. "Hurry, and be safe. We don't want to leave Tyson parentless."

Holly J. hugged Declan long and she held back tears. "Come back- like you always do. Please." And she was at a loss for words. "I love you. I can't go to Yale with you, and eventually marry you if we're dead."

Clare ran to Eli. "You don't have to do this." she told him, hopeful. He was too weak from his recent collapse to go with the guys. And Clare wanted to keep an eye on him.

"I wan to." He told her and lifted up her chin and kissed her passionately to tide her over. "I love you."

"Love you too." she choked out and didn't let go of his hand until the other boys started to run down the hall, and she reluctantly let Eli go. When the boys had finally gotten so far as to not be anywhere near us in any form- we let out our breath.

Now it was just us girls. And then there was a crack, and screams, and red and black everywhere.


	25. Searching

Eli's POV

"Did you hear that?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hear what emo-boy?" K.C sneered. I ignored his snarky comment.

"A crash." I said.

The others looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Something collapsed, let's go!"

We started to run, me in the lead. I felt faint, and knew Clare was right about my clothes and the attraction of heat, but I couldn't take it off, and get worse burns.

Then, when we got to where the girls should've stood, there was a flaming pile of debris and wood. The ceiling had fallen in on them. The pile was huge, so huge you could call it a mini-mountain.

Zane and Riley grasped hands and held on tightly.

"Clare!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Clare! Edwards!" I screamed over and over, running to the pile, trying to rip it apart to find her underneath, but it was burning my hands, and I couldn't touch it.

"Fiona. Holly J!" Declan screamed. I felt a pang of pity for him, his girlfriend and sister could be under here- but who were we kidding- they definitely were.

"Fiona!" Adam yelled out and came up to me. We both knew how the other felt- as we both were dating Clare and Fiona, but Adam was friends with Clare and I was friends with Fiona.

Zane and Riley called frantically for Anya to resurface, but no one popped out of the pile like a whack-a-mole. Were they all down there?

K.C was on the verge of tears calling for Jenna. They had a kid back home, and I felt bad for the kid.

Sav and Drew screamed for Alli, and none of us even remembered Bianca was down there too- not until Drew did.

"Bianca! Bianca was with them too! Bianca! Alli!" Drew yelled, freaking out, but all were screaming.

"CLARE!"

"HOLLY J!"

"FIONA!"

"ANYA!"

"JENNA!"

And so went the screaming. Then, it got so hot, and we all ceased talking at once, and we fell to the ground. One of us…one of us had to still be awake…right?

Then everything went dark.


	26. Bianca

Bianca's POV

I somehow managed to evade the crash and it landed before me, swallowing up everyone else whole. I looked around, listening for any sound of anyone screaming for help, but I heard nothing. The only good thing was that it had crashed on the door, and the door was now a free space- in which I could walk through to safety immediately.

I smirked, I'd be scott-free. But then I faltered. I was not that cruel, to let so many people die.

"Anyone hear me?" I called out.

Then I heard a whimper and someone struggling.

I looked over, straining my neck, around the pile of burning debris.

It was St. Clare, trying to rid herself of the flames on her little, delicate, red sweater.

I rolled my eyes and ran over, ripping off the hot polyester and cotton material and throwing it aside.

"Clare, let's go!"

"Alli, Fiona, Jenna…the guys." She whispered, and I almost didn't hear- as her voice immediately faded into the crackling flames.

"They'll be fine- we just have to rush outside and then-"

"Help, please."

Someone's leg was stuck under a large piece of wood, which magically, was not on fire.

"Alli!" Clare said gratefully and pulled her out while I lifted the wood lazily.

"Okay, now let's get out of here!"

And the three of us, hand in hand, ran outside where immediately, paramedics attended to us.

Firemen rushed in past us, but not before asking us how many other people were in there. There were 12 other people in there. And they were our friends, enemies, and boyfriends.

In my case, ex, but it was all the same.

Then a doctor came running over to us.

"Do you girls know a senior by the name of Anya McPherson?" he asked, frantic and worried.

We nodded.

"Is she in there?"

We nodded again, and we took off the oxygen masks.

I answered, "She's in there, trapped."

Alli saw the doctor's face. "Don't worry- she's right under that huge pile right there-" she pointed right by the entrance. "They'll get her out no problem."

But Alli, unfortunately, made the doctor feel worse. He was denying it, repeating no over and over, and slunk down to the ground, putting his head in his hands.

Yes, add words like huge and under to your sentence. It makes for a great tale of how _easy_ it'll be to find her under a burning pile of junk.

I rolled my eyes mentally.

Clare and I stood up, brushing off the soot and ash from our ruined clothes. "Who are you anyway?" I asked rudely.

He snapped his head up at me, "Dr. Chris. I treated Anya's mother for cancer."

"And you care for her because?" Alli piped up from somewhere behind us.

"Alli, please be quiet." I heard Clare say under her breath.

I would've been much more blunt, but I saw Clare was not focused on this scene at all- but she still seemed to have the reflection of the fire in her blue eyes, and I knew she was thinking about how Eli was somewhere in there.

And there was no way to have a direct handle on the guys, because they could be anywhere in the school- but I guess if they were close enough to us when the ceiling collapsed, they would've come running.

"I'm dating her- she is 18- therefore I am allowed to- so don't any of you kids lecture me on how it's illegal."

He seemed in a very poor mood, and with good reason. Since Anya was basically a less foolish, less religious (these two things are not connected, to any of you people who take anything I say the wrong way- foolishness and faith do not go together- I'm not an ashiest, like Clare's boy-toy back there) version of Clare, I figured the doctor had to be one of the sort too sensible and kind for his own good.

And then the firemen started to bring people out…


	27. Cake Self Implodes

Alli's POV

One fireman was carrying two people.

We all looked eagerly to the firemen, to see who it was that had been rescued- and the whole, giant crowds of people- which must've included our parents- looked too, with the same expression.

The fireman set the two _boys_ down. I ran over. I grinned.

It was Sav and Drew, and a paramedic checked them out and deemed them okay, just to give them more oxygen.

Clare looked disappointed.

But I did not look to comfort her, as the boys woke up immediately, and ripped the masks off their faces.

"We know how to breathe, thank you very much." they said in annoyance.

I ran to my brother first and tackled him with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I sighed.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Drew joked, and Bianca opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Based on her expression, she would've said something how she cared about him.

I giggled and threw my arms around Drew too, but didn't kiss him due to what I said before, our parents could be lurking around somewhere.

But then I decided to screw it, and pressed my lips to his.

And it was perfect.

"Seven down, eight to go." And the firemen ran inside again.

I looked around, two others had been rescued?

I saw Adam and Fiona rub their eyes and cough before looking around, and seeing each other.

"I thought I'd never see you again." they sighed and kissed. I saw Clare looking like she'd have an anxiety attack any second, and how she looked upset when seeing a couple hug.

Then, from the crowd, Jake ran over and tried to touch Clare's shoulder and comfort her, and then hug her- but she shoved him off and moved away.

"What's wrong with you?" Jake asked, spinning her around to face him.

"Leave me alone. I should've ended this a long time ago. When I said for you to let go of me that night, at that party where I lost control- I really wanted you to let me go, so I could be with someone else."

"Eli." Jake said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Can't help love right?" he smiled sadly.

Clare hesitated, then bobbed her head, making her curls bounce,

"Still friends?"

"Of course!" Clare said, almost looking offended.

Jake took this a lot better then I had thought he'd would. I would've thought he'd have freaked- but there were a lot of differences between Eli and Jake, and that was evident.

And so, the only people left in the fire were- Zane, Riley, Eli, Jenna, K.C, Holly J, Declan, and Anya.

But I was wrong again, as Riley and Zane burst out of the building, gasping and taking in the fresh air as if it were the greatest thing in the world.

What had they been doing? Why had no firemen accompanied them? But I decided it didn't matter, and we all fell into a watch of the burning school.

No one dared put out the flames, afraid it'd make the building fall in faster.

Out of everyone of us that had gotten out of the fire, Clare seemed the one most focused on the school, no emotion showing through her usually radiant self.

"_He's sucking all the life out you!"_

I shivered. I was terrible for saying that a few weeks ago. In this though, it was evident it was true- but it was not in the bad way I had originally thought it was. It was just love. And love overruled anything rational- and Clare, rational, sensible, religious Clare, was not rational anymore.


	28. Injury

Jenna's POV

The fireman found me and poked me, telling me to get up.

I jumped up and saw K.C lying only a few feet away.

I ran over. "K.C!" I yelled. "K.C!" But he didn't awaken.

"I got him miss. Let's go." The fireman picked K.C up and I ran out the door, the man carrying K.C not far behind. I saw Clare, eying the school like her life depended on it and ran up to hug her. I hugged Alli, then Sav, and nearly cried.

I was alive. Tyson still had a mom. The paramedic checked me out and said I was fine, and I jumped around gleefully for about a second.

K.C.

I ran over.

"Can you identify this person?" a medic asked.

"K.C Guthrie, my boyfriend, and father to our son." I gulped.

"Alright, he has to be transported to the hospital right away."

"What? Why?" I asked, motherly instinct taking over.

"He breathed in too much smoke- it was bound to happen in one of you all. 15 kids and not 10 of them with a scratch." he shook his head.

Who were the remaining five?

I looked around.

Clare…

Eli must still be in there…and I saw no sign of Holly J or Declan or Anya…and K.C of course was being transported to the hospital.

Oh god. I tried to not think the worst, but it clambered up into my mind.

I climbed into the ambulance with K.C and the doors shut, and we left the burning hell of a school behind.

I looked to K.C, who was being surrounded by medics.

He'd be okay, he had to be.


	29. Hero

Holly J's POV

"Declan?" I called.

I wandered around the school, looking for him.

I had managed to escape the pile of burning junk and went looking for Declan.

But I hadn't found him, and my heart started to pound, and the blood rushed to my ears.

"Holly J!" I heard, back in the direction by the front of the school.

"Declan? Declan!" I sprinted back, almost fainting from fatigue twice.

"Holly J." Declan frowned when I reached him.

I was about to run over to him, to take his hand and exit the school, but then there was an earsplitting crack.

I looked up, the ceiling was going to fall in there too.

"Declan!" I warned. He looked at me, and suddenly he was out of my view.

Then the ceiling fell and I cried out his name. I ran over to it, but he on the ground, struggling to get up, a few feet from where it collapsed.

"Declan." I breathed, helping him up. "How-"

"That kid pushed me out of the way. But he didn't get out of the way in time."

I lifted my hand to my mouth. That Eli kid? He was only a year below us. I never figured someone so invisible in the school, and with his reputation would do this.

Then I got dizzy and slumped into Declan's arms unconscious.

"Holly J!" I heard as he caught me and held me up. "Stay with me. Please." And then all sound drifted away.


	30. Out There

Declan's POV

I lifted Holly J up bridal style and sheltered her as I ran out of the school.

Not until I was confronted by a paramedic did I slow down.

I set her down on the gurney and I stood there, scared out of my mind, after I was deemed okay.

"Declan!" I heard.

I looked around, my sister ran over and hugged me furiously. I looked at who else was out of the fire.

Everyone it seemed but Anya and that Eli kid.

I looked over to Clare, who looked at the school with such utter concentration and fright, she was waiting for Eli. And my heart broke slightly. Little Prop master Clare had grown up so much in a year.

Holly J. was being treated for smoke inhalation and as she came to, she gripped my hand tightly, like she was afraid of letting me go, like our time apart was her biggest mistake.

I squatted next to the gurney, so my face was level with hers.

I brushed her hair out of her face. "Hey." I smiled weakly.

She tried to speak, but I told her to save her voice. "I'm so glad you're alive." We both told each other, she spoke anyway. Something I had always loved about her was her independence.

Fiona chuckled. "I think it's lucky we all are." Then she looked around and lowered her voice. "Well K.C might not be okay…and Anya and Eli are still in there." she grimaced.

And Holly J had a look of recognition on her face. "That's right- Eli's your friend." she said under her breath and Fiona nodded sadly.

And Anya…she was friends with both of the girls. In some way, each and every one of us in that fire were connected by someone to another person. Like I was in love with Holly J. who was Fiona's best friend, who was dating Adam who was best friends with Eli who was in love with Clare, who was best friends with Alli who dated Drew, who had recently dated Bianca, who was rude to K.C and Jenna once, and Jenna kissed Sav, who dated Anya, who was friends with Zane who was dating Riley. We all connected in a strange way.

We could only wait.

Then Clare came over.

"Did you see Eli in there?" she asked me quickly, hope fading with every minute from her eyes.

I considered telling the truth for a second, but it would break her heart, so I lied. "No. Sorry."

She was still crestfallen, but it wasn't as huge as it would've been if I said the truth. Sometimes a small lie is better then a huge truth. "Okay…thanks anyway." And she turned to go.

Fiona grabbed her arm and pulled Clare into a hug. "He'll be okay- he has to be. For you, Adam…" she choked. "Adam."

She let go of Clare and sprinted to Adam, hugging him and breaking out in a sob, as if she realized how lucky she was they were okay.

Clare turned away, red in the face, embarrassed. I touched her shoulder. "He'll be fine."

I had to stop these lies.

"Sir, we have to take her to the hospital- she said she had dialysis and kidney issues. We will need to make sure this event didn't affect the sickness."

He meant Holly J.

I turned to Holy J and then to everyone else.

"Will you be okay without me for an hour?" I asked her.

"Of course- you stay. Tell me what happened later." she winked and then the ambulance doors closed and she left me back at the school.


	31. Hauntings

Clare's POV

"We've got the last two!" I heard in the walkie-talkie of one of the firemen close by.

I let out a ragged breath. They had Eli.

But as soon as the two firemen rushed out, they were screaming for paramedics and to get these kids to a hospital immediately.

My heart dropped.

I pushed through the small crowd and sure enough Anya and Eli were there, being loaded into the ambulances.

Then Dr. Chris ran through and went to Anya.

"Anya!" he yelled, and got into the ambulance with her, saying he could help, because he was doctor.

"You going?" I heard a few voices behind me. It seemed 10 of the people that had not been injured in the fire were telling me to follow Eli.

"Yeah…" I said slowly and climbed in after the paramedic.

Eli had to be okay. But Anya, even as they were loading her in, I heard a paramedic whisper, "It's too late for the girl…this is only a formality…she's gone. She's been gone since that ceiling collapsed on her. Time of death- about an hour ago."

I nearly choked, and I listened for any of the paramedics treating Eli to say anything under their breath, but they didn't. They just kept working, trying to save his life.

He would not die. Not today. Not the day I realized it was him I wanted. No.

I hoped everyone was at the hospital already.

I knew Jenna was there for K.C, and Holly J was being treated, but she'd be okay.

So Anya was…I couldn't think of it until it was formally announced. Maybe that medic gave up, but the others wouldn't. They couldn't…there were so many people who'd miss Anya. She didn't deserve this fate. She was about to graduate…it was unfair. And K.C I didn't know. I felt bad, my ex-boyfriend could be seriously hurt. And Holly J. would be fine. And Eli…Eli…

Out of 15 teenagers, only four got hurt? That was pure luck and I believed in God for that more then usual, but letting Anya or Eli or K.C die…that'd take a toll on my faith for a bit if one of them did…


	32. Crumbling

Jenna's POV

"Please, there has to be something-"

"I'm sorry. We have to pull the plug on this one. Whenever you two are ready." The doctor walked away from Ms. Guthrie and me.

"I'll tell him goodbye first sweetie, and you and Tyson can go in next."

I nodded weakly and waited out there with the sleeping baby Tyson. His father couldn't die when Tyson was only a few weeks old…right?

Tyson woke up and I sighed, and I soothed him through his wails, and then I started to sob too.

"It's okay Ty…Mama's here…Mama's here…Daddy's right there…in there…" I pushed my messy hair out of face. I sobbed every few words.

Ms. Guthrie came out and her eyes were puffy and red.

"You- you can go in." She sobbed.

"Hey Ty, you and Grandma are going to be best friends. Love you." K.C's mom went into grandma mode seeing the baby.

"He's going to visit Daddy, right Ty?"

He was still crying and I ignored it, giving up on trying to shush him.

It wasn't like anyone was at the hospital.

I walked into the room, and closed the door behind me.

The room was white and K.C was the only one in the room, his heart monitor beeped steadily.

I pulled up a chair next to the bed and took K.C's limp hand in mine, my other arm was occupied with Tyson.

"Hey you." I smiled weakly.

I just hoped Marisol wouldn't show up. She had done enough damage.

"You're a true hero- helping Eli and Alli…and…and…I'm sorry K.C. I just wish you would wake up, I can't raise Ty on my own!"

I put my head down and kept crying, Tyson secure in my arm.

Then I felt his hand twitch, and grasp mine.

I felt a shift in the bed and I looked up and stopped my sobs.

K.C was opening his eyes. "Jenna? Tyson?" he said groggily.

"Omigod, omigod." I sat on the edge of his bed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "It's a miracle. K.C you're alive."

Tyson was still crying.

K.C looked at me and smiled, showing his perfect teeth, and his beautiful eyes blazed into me.

Then he looked to Tyson and said weakly, "Come here buddy, Daddy's here. It's okay." As soon as I handed our son over to him, he stopped crying at once.

"I'll never understand how you do that." I grinned. Then more seriously I looked up into his eyes and said, "I love you K.C."

"I love you too Jenna. No one can ever ruin that again."

We leaned in and were about to kiss, and Tyson clutched K.C's finger, his whole hand only on K.C's index finger.

I ignored the machinery and needles hooked up into my boyfriend and smiled a way I thought I could never do again, during that fire.

Then I heard a commotion going on outside.

We frowned. "What was that?" K.C asked.

I rubbed my eyes, which must've been puffy and red from crying. "I don't know…" I looked to the door, then back to the boys. "I'll be right back, okay?"

He nodded and made Ty wave his tiny, pudgy hand at me. "Wave to Mommy- Bye Mommy." We chuckled and I exited the room, closing the door behind me softly.

Then I saw Eli and Anya roll past me on gurneys. I looked to my right.

Clare was running into the waiting room, and it seemed everyone else did too. From the fire, all our parents, and a doctor ran past me and went into Anya's room.

"Clare- what's going on?"

I knew Holly J. was around here someplace- but I knew she was fine…but these two…

"They were the last ones out…Anya's dead…and E-" she broke off, wracking sobs exploding from her chest.

"Oh Clare-bear." I converged on her with a hug and she clung on tightly, letting the sobs come out. Then Alli joined us in our hug and all three of us rocked there. Best friends all scared.

"How's K.C?" Alli asked.

"He's pulled through somehow- he's awake- he's with Tyson right now." I gestured to the door behind me.

K.C's mom and a few doctors heard me and went to see this for themselves.

They came out and proved it was true.

A true miracle.

"Glad God loves someone." Clare said bitterly.

"Clare." I started, but then a doctor came out.

"Any family of the two students may come forward.

Cece and Bullfrog stepped towards him and so did Anya's parents.

"Which one is Anya's parents?" the doctor asked.

Wasn't it kind of obvious?

But her parents raised their hands.

The doctor paused. "I'm so sorry." He started and I heard so many people behind me break out into sobs. "She's gone. There was nothing we could do."

Then he turned on Eli's parents.

"He's alive and well- he's sleeping right now."

"Can we go see him?" Cece croaked, her hand squeezing her husband's.

"Yes. Family only at first. I'll tell you when friends are allowed." And the doctor disappeared.

It seemed everyone broke down.

It seemed the entire school was there, and all the seniors started to sob, and anyone who knew Anya remotely cried.

I saw Wesley in the corner, sniffling and trying to hide his tears.

Eli was alive.

That registered with Clare, but she seemed angry.

"Dr. Chris is probably so upset now."

And speak of the devil- out he came, his face tear-streaked.

He walked past us without a word and disappeared into the elevator.

I looked around, everyone else's parents were hugging their children, glad they were lucky and okay- and demanding for details, but a few said they could tell them later, at a better time.

I walked back into K.C's room.

"Anya's dead. Eli's going to live." I said simply.

"Thank god. I could only imagine what would happen to Clare if he died." he breathed, still looking at Tyson.

I sat in the chair again. At least this family was all patched up, while others around us were falling apart.


	33. Comforts

Declan's POV

"Holly J- I'm back from the Dot with some real food." I smiled, lifting up the two brown bags in my hands.

How was I going to break this to her?

Fiona had caught me downstairs, and sobbing, she told me the story.

"Great." Holly J. smiled, taking the bag I handed to her. "I'm going to be out of here in a few hours. I'm perfectly fine. So stop worrying." She looked at me.

"It's kind of a shock- I didn't know you had this thing going on with your body. I found out today- when we looking in the eye of death."

"You didn't have to come in after me." she reminded me, and I leaned in, rolling my eyes, and kissed her.

"That's not the point." I laughed. I couldn't be the one to tell her. We had just gotten back together 4 hours ago. She took out her burger and took a big bite.

"Then what is?"

I changed the subject. "I'm so glad you're alive." I then looked around shyly, knowing the question that would come up next.

At least I'd be able to say she asked me, and that's why I told her.

"Yeah- and so are you…but who didn't make it? Is everyone okay?"

"Not exactly. K.C and Eli are going to live…but…"

"But what?" her eyes widened.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Why couldn't her mom or another adult or another friend or something tell her?

"Anya's gone Holly J."

I knew Anya had been Holly J's best friend for years.

"You're joking Declan. Right? You're being sarcastic! You're lying- you're freaking lying to me." She laughed it off, but I cut her laughter with an icy stare. "You're…you're serious? Declan…oh, Declan." She started to cry and my heart panged, it hurt to see her in pain.

I got on the bed beside her and she leaned into me, burrowing her face in my shirt, crying and she wrapped her arms around me torso.

This was harder than I could've ever thought possible.


	34. Miracle

Eli's POV

Every part of me ached, and my parents left me, so overjoyed I was alive, and went to go get Clare.

Clare entered hesitantly and looked around.

I didn't blame her. She was in the hospital for me for the second time in only a month.

"Eli." she blinked.

"Clare." I held out my hand like last time but this time, instead of stepping away, she stepped toward me and took it. I moved over and tugged her over, and she getting the idea, climbed onto the bed beside me.

She rest her head on my chest and I winced but I didn't care. She made everything better. I didn't think I'd get to see her again, after I pushed Declan out of the way and the ceiling collapsed on me.

"Eli- I love you. I was so scared. I stood out the whole time, waiting for you to come out. Oh yeah, I officially broke it off with Jake."

She rubbed her thumb on my hand, and looked up at my expectantly, for my reaction.

"Is that so? How was he?"

"Surprisingly cool with it." she smiled at the memory. "I think he guessed he was only a distraction."

I smirked.

"I love that." she said out of nowhere.

"What?" I said through my smirk.

"Your smirk. And your eyes, and your hair…and your personality- and your flaws…and just…100% you."

I rolled my eyes, she was so cute though.

I sighed, and lay my head back.

"What? Does anything hurt?"

"No." I lied, and said truthfully at the same. She was my morphine. My drug.

"Anya's dead Eli." she said tearfully.

I wiped her tear away and wrapped my arms around her.

'I love you Eli. Don't ever leave me."

"Same to you." I smiled sincerely. "Despite all my flaws."

"I told you- I love you, just the way you are."

"So what happened in there anyway?"

I told her and she smacked my arm.

"Ouch!" I said half-sarcastic and half- meaning it. "What was that for?"

"For almost getting yourself killed." she then snuggled into my embrace again. "And I love you for being a hero. But you've always been one- to me."

And we kissed, before relaxing and falling asleep, our hands intertwined, her free hand clutching my hospital gown with such a strong grip, as if she was afraid to let me go, as if she'd wake up and I'd be gone. Her head, with her cute, bouncy curls on top, lay next to her hand, on my stomach.

I fell asleep and was sure that from the ashes the best things happen.

**A/N: There is one more chapter- which is more of an epilogue. Review and you'll get it faster! What was your favorite part? Least? Favorite story line- you know any of the couples or anything and stuff? And sorry for this chapter Eclare haters- but they are too cute, and they besides Declan and Holly J. are easiest for me to write because I love them the most 3333 Long Live Dolly J. and Eclare! Hope you liked the story!**


	35. Epilogue

We all enter the church and sit down near the front.

Eli grumbles about the church while Clare smiles and fixes his tie, Declan comforts Holly J. while a jealous Sav watches them from where he sits with his sister who sits with her boyfriend, while an angry Bianca watches from the back of the church. Fiona sits with Adam who joins the lovey-dovey Eli and Clare. Zane and Riley sit up front, in the second pew- with all of Anya's closest friends. Sav sits there and immediately regrets his failed relationship with Anya- wishing he'd been not so afraid to take a risk.

Dr. Chris stands off to the side, looking straight at the casket, but seeming to look through it. K.C and Jenna join Alli and Drew and the boys talk while the girls talk- both whispering of course.

After the boiler in the basement exploded, everyone got out, except a few, specifically 15 certain teens were not quick enough and were trapped. Only one died, and they were at her funeral now.

After the whole thing at the hospital, all the parents talked to their kids, and all of them broke down in their arms. With good reason, these 15 kids faced an extreme travesty. Things no one should ever have to have to do- they did, and were respected greatly in the now shell of a school. The school had managed to keep it's structure, but the interior was destroyed completely in the fire.

And the service begins, and everyone gets quiet and the girls sob into their boyfriend's arms and there is not a dry eye in the whole place…

Only a few weeks later, a few of us go to Anya's grave.

Chantay, Fiona, Holly J, Riley, Zane, Declan, and Sav put a blue graduation cap on the grave. And then Holly J. and Sav step forward, once again joined for one instant, as they flip the tassel to the other side.

We stand there, our eyes welling up with tears, and small, weak, sad smiles break out.


End file.
